


"People are blind"

by MerakiMela



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Misunderstandings, Nightmare Adrien, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiMela/pseuds/MerakiMela
Summary: Adrien decides to test how blind people really are with the help of a very low quality costume. What could possibly ruin his fun?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let me explain:  
> I made a joke idea on tumblr and then I had to write a short and dumb as hell fic based on it.
> 
> I'm sorry lads

Adrien grinned to himself as he unloaded the contents of his shopping bag onto his bed. Plagg floated up to meet Adrien at eye level.

“Kid, don't you think you're becoming a little too apathetic about people figuring out your secret identity?” the little black cat kwami questioned.

“Weren't you the one who said “people are blind" when I had to wear a Chat Noir costume in front of all those people? If anything, this is less obvious than that was.” Adrien responded with a scoff.

“Besides, this will be hilarious.” He added, his grin growing increasingly mischievous. Plagg brought his tiny paws up to his head to mull over his options. On the one hand, the kid was right and it was going to be hilarious when nobody would recognise him. But, on the other hand, Tikki will be so mad at him for letting his chosen do something so stupid. She somehow still had enough faith in humans to believe they're not as dumb as they seem.

“Ah, screw it. If Tikki asks, I was an unwilling participant.”

* * *

  
“Maman, look out! It's Oogie Boogie!” A particularly excitable child shouted, ducking behind his mother's leg for protection. Ladybug couldn't help but laugh. When she made this costume to avoid as much attention as possible at this chartity Halloween party, she had not kept in mind how easily frightened children could be. She knew exactly how to make him feel better, though.

“Don't worry! It's just a costume.” She reassured, before taking off the mask and offering a warm smile. The boys face lit up with pure joy.

“LADYBUG!” He squealed, jumping out from behind his mother and crashing into her with a hug, causing her to laugh again. The mother apologised as the boy buried his face into her stuffing filled costume.

“You're so squishy! What is your costume filled with?” The boy asked, poking into her stomach.

“Bugs!” She answered with a cheeky grin. The boy gasped and stepped away.

“No way!”

Ladybug reached into a hidden pocket of her costume to pull out a handful of gummy insects and putting them into his candy bucket. The boys eyes widened with excitement, before beaming up at her with the most precious smile.

“Thank you, Ladybug! You're the best!” he cheered, before trotting away in delight. Ladybug sighed as she smiled. Nothing could ruin the good mood that she got from making a child smile.

“There you are, Ladybug! Or should I say, _Loodie Boogie_.” Her smile dropped.

“Chaton, that's got to be the worst thing I've ever heard you say.” She commented dryly, not bothering to turn around to talk to him.

“That's really saying something. I've said some truly _pawful_ things.” He snickered, his voice moving in a way that told her he was about to step in front of her. When he did, her mouth dropped in shock. Over the top of his already blond hair, Chat Noir wore an incredibly low quality yellow wig with bumps in it where it covered his cat ears. Over his costume he wore an open white button up shirt and over his legs were a pair of blue jeggings. Over his chest it looked like a yellow, a green, and a purple stripe were painted on, and as she looked down at his feet she noticed they were painted orange.

“Chat...are you wearing a shitty Adrien Agreste costume?” As she asked the question, his eyes lit up with devilish delight.

“Yes! I'm so glad you got it straight away! I worked very hard on it.” He responded with fake sincerity. Ladybug groaned. There were too many problems to question with this costume.

“Uh, why?”

“Lost a bet so I had to dress as a random celebrity.” Chat Noir replied nonchalantly.

“Was the low quality part of the deal?” He laughed at the question.

“Nah, just thought it would be funnier this way.”

“Why bother getting a wig? You already have the same hair colour as him?” It was really becoming an interrogation at this point.

“LB, I can promise that whatever questions you have, the answer for most of them will be “because it's funny".” He said dryly, cocking a hip to the side as he rested a hand on it. She saw his head tilt in confusion, leading her to realise that she had started glaring at him.

“What's wrong?”

“Sorry for glaring. It's just, don't you think you're being a little insulting?”

Somehow, Chat Noir managed to look even more confused.

“Huh? What do you mean insulting?” He asked.

“To Adrien? It sort of looks like you're making fun of him.”

* * *

  
Chat Noir through a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter threatening to explode out of him. This was almost too funny to be true; Ladybug was defending his honour from himself, and she had no idea. The laughter died down when he saw the disapproving frown on her face. He opened his mouth to reassure her that Adrien was absolutely fine with his costume when he was cut off by a shrill, angry screech.

“How dare you insult Adrikins, you mangy street cat?!” Chloe shouted, despite easily being close enough to be heard at a normal volume. Chat Noir rolled his eyes, not really wanting Chloe to ruin his good mood.

“You girls are acting like Adrien can't take a joke. How do you know this wasn't his idea?” No lie there. Ladybug seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

“I guess you're right. Not much gets to that guy, so he'd probably find it funny. Sorry for overreacting, chaton.” As Ladybug apologised, Chloe's eyes widened as she realised Ladybug was there.

“Ladybug! I didn't notice you there in that horrible costume. Why wouldn't you wear something pretty to show off your figure?” Chloe asked, gesturing to her own sexy bee costume.

“Uh...because this event is for the children?” Ladybug answered, as if questioning why she had to explain herself at all. Chloe scoffed and walked away towards some photographers who had been hired to cover the event.

“Your costume is actually awesome, LB. Makes me regret going for a joke option instead of putting an effort in.” Chat Noir complimented, hoping what Chloe said hadn't got to her. Ladybug laughed.

“Hey! Nice Nightmare Adrien costume! That's the funniest thing I've seen all night!” A man walking over with his daughter exclaimed before chuckling. That was not one of the comments he was expecting tonight.

“N-Nightmare Adrien?” Ladybug stuttered. Chat Noir couldn't help but notice she had become incredibly nervous in a remarkably short amount of time.

“Yeah! During the Sandboy akuma attack, somebody unleased a nightmare version of Adrien Agreste and everyone was joking that it was the scariest thing they'd seen all night.” The man explained enthusiastically. Chat Noir was completely thrown through a loop with this information.

“What?” Was all he managed to say.

“I'm telling you, that's what they were saying! I think it was because it was so close to looking real while being so hauntingly off. Not to mention the creepy way it was saying “i LoVe ChLoEeee!”” He clarified, finishing off with an impression, complete with a wide-eyed smile and zombie walk. His daughter burst into squeals of laughter before playfully running away, with him shortly joining the game and chasing her off. Chat Noir felt like his brain broke trying to process what he had just seen and heard.

“What the actual fuck?”


	2. "I thought you never google yourself"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ladybug nopes out of explaining "Nightmare Adrien" to Chat Noir, he takes things into his own hands with an internet search. It's needless to say he doesn't deal with it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!
> 
> So when this first went up, people were wanting it to continue, but I didn't know what I would even do.  
> I've been stewing on it, thinking of where to go with it, and it being marichat may has inspired me for what direction the fic will take.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Oh no. Ladybug was not going to deal with this. The memory of Nightmare Adrien was packed away in a titanium safe and stored in the cupboard in her mind labelled “never open under any circumstances". If she didn't, any progress she had made so far with the real Adrien would be thrown out the window. She wasn't going to go there again just because Chat Noir had the luxury of never seeing him and was now curious.

“Did you see it, Bug?” Chat Noir asked, an odd combination of confusion and fear twisting over his face.

“Sorry, Chaton. I was busy dealing with my own nightmares that night.” Ladybug was beginning to scare herself with how well she could hide the truth without even lying. Not wanting to push what she was capable of, Ladybug popped her mask back on.

“Oh well, can't keep the children waiting!” She said all too enthusiastically before pacing toward the family that had just entered.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir detransformed as soon as he launched himself into his bedroom. He wasted no time diving under his bed covers just as his bedroom door opened. He heard the distinct sound of heeled footsteps clacking against the floor heading towards him. After a moment of silence, the footstep made their way back to the door, shortly followed by the sound of the door closing. Adrien threw the covers off of him and crept towards his desk.

“Now that we've survived final check of the night, can you _please_ get me some camembert? You drain more magic out of me the harder I have to conceal your identity and I am famished after your stunt tonight!” Plagg whispered emotionally. Adrien whipped his head around to look at the kwami. That cat never gave away lore that easily.

“Really?”

“Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know.” Plagg responded smugly, causing Adrien to growl in irritation. Of course he wasn't going to give any real information.

“Get the cheese yourself. I have something I need to do before I actually go to bed.” Adrien sat down at his desk and woke up the screen, before opening an internet browser.

“I thought you said you never google yourself.” Plagg commented, looking over Adrien's shoulder at the screen.

“I don't...and this doesn't count. I need to know more about this “nightmare” me. If I'm doing something that is giving people nightmares I need to fix it.” With that, Adrien hit enter and watched the results load. The suggested images that came at the top of the page was certainly unsettling. Sure it looked like him, but the way its eyes were too open and the smile was too manic, it was very clearly not him. Holding his breath, he hit the video results tab and opened the first result.

On screen were a couple of young adults who looked fairly intoxicated and were giggling hysterically.

“ _Hey so we've seen some pretty weird nightmares come to life tonight, but this one...I just had to get it on camera.”_ A voice from off screen announced, before the camera changed its target from the cameraman's amused friends to the window facing the street outside. Sure enough, there was Nightmare Adrien, walking down the street like a zombie-puppet fusion.

“ _Look! It's saying something! Open the window, I want to hear!”_ Whispered a different voice from off camera. After some protesting and pretending not to be scared, someone cracked open the window and Nightmare Adrien could be heard.

“ _MaRiNeeeeeeeeTTE!_ ” Adrien slammed the pause button.

“Marinette? I'm her nightmare? Maybe it was someone else called Marinette.” Adrien squeaked out nervously. Plagg snorted out a chuckle.

“No, it was definitely her that I saw being cornered by that thing as it crawled at her.”

“She’s scared of me?” Adrien whimpered.

“Scared enough to run out of her house in her pyjamas.” Plagg commented. Adrien buried his face in his hands and groaned. There were so many signs now that he thought about it. For almost as long as he had known her, she seemed startled every time she saw him. Not to mention the stuttering and the mixing up words, and the wide-eyed staring. She wasn’t like that always, though. When he first met her she wasn’t afraid to confront him. What happened?

Adrien thought back to his first real conversation with her in the rain, which was also the first time she stammered her words around him. It was a treasured memory for him, but he must have missed something. He tried to imagine it from her perspective. He must have looked intimidating in the dim lighting of the storm looking down at her. Suddenly he could see lightning flash and hear thunder crashing as he imagined himself smiling down at her like some sort of Brahm villain. When he heard a twisted, mocking version of his own laughter as his vision went black from the umbrella closing, he knew for certain that Marinette had been scared of him ever since.

Any doubts that he had were quickly being justified. Dancing with him at Chloe’s party? She never wanted to do that, he dragged her to the dance floor and was too scared to pull away. Helping him escape from his fans and bodyguard? He forced her into that too. He thumped his forehead into his palm, remembering that he made her do it in her pyjamas as well. Then he remembered Troublemaker.

“Wait, if she’s scared of me, why would she have pictures of me all over her walls?” He questioned.

“Probably exposure therapy.” Plagg snickered, completely unaware of how seriously Adrien was spiralling. Adrien groaned again.

“You’re right! She needed them to be able to face me at school. Ugh! I was cruel enough to jump out of nowhere and scare her when I asked her about them too! Why would I think that was funny?” He lamented, collapsing with shame onto his desk. Plagg, catching on to how serious Adrien was being, zipped over and began patting his chosen on the head.

“Kid, I was joking. The girl isn’t scared of you. She likes you, I promise. You’ve had plenty of conversations with her where she seemed happy and wasn’t stuttering, especially lately.” Plagg reassured.

“She was probably getting better because the exposure therapy was working.” Adrien mumbled, not having taken in everything that his kwami had just said. Plagg sighed.

“I’m sure if you talk to her about it, you’ll realise she doesn’t think of you as some sort of monster.” This got Adrien to jolt up straight.

“She’ll never admit it to my face, Plagg. Which is why I need to talk to her as not-Adrien.”


End file.
